


Borrowing His Mask

by Nackrosor



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Really I have no clue about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackrosor/pseuds/Nackrosor
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night and think it would be funny to try his mask on.





	Borrowing His Mask

Your eyelids softly opened.

The darkness blinded you at first, the almost total absence of light in the room didn't allow you to see anything, but as your eyes gradually adjusted to it, you could recognize a familiar silhouette looming over you.

Your boyfriend Michael was laying beside you in bed, his large body literally towering over you and covering you from that feeble lunar light coming from the window over his shoulder.

You could barely sense his breathing, even though his body was very close. Nothing to be alarmed about, anyway. You became accostumed to his total lack of noise or his scarce movements even when sleeping.

It was very dark, you noticed, throwing a look all around the room. It must have been night time, still. Why did you even wake up for? You remembered how tired you were when you lay down on the bed and your eyelids instantly closed shut. Why were you now so terribly awake, then?

Your eyes ran back over your boyfriend's body; he looked so peaceful, so calm. You could clearly define some of his facial features, now.

Your lips instantly curled up in a tender smile as you stared at him in silence, eyes scanning his bare face, muscular neck and a little portion of his beefy chest peeking from his plain white t-shirt.

One hand extended toward him in an involuntar gesture and delicately brushed his cheek, careful to not put too much pressure on it; you knew how sensitive he was, as a light sleeper, and you certainly didn't want to wake him up.

He however instantly responded, shifting his weight on the mattress and tightening the embrace he got you caged in. Only then you actually realized his arms were wrapped over your mid section, literally clenching your body to his in a stranglehold.

You had to repress your giggles, covering your mouth with both hands as your eyes darted again over Michael's emotionless face.He was still asleep, no doubts.

However, you couldn't stay put there and wait for the morning to arrive, you clearly weren't sleepy anymore, or at least so it seemed; you had to get up. Whenever you woke up at night, you were used to go to the bathroom, wash your face with hot water and then lie back in bed. Most times you could resume your sleep almost instantly.

Your hand gently brushed his cheek once again while you carefully tried to free yourself from his clench. _-Michael...-_ you whispered, caressing his skin one more time, _-I need to get up.- Y_ ou looked over him, his face as stoic as ever. He didn't move a single muscle.

You tried once again, moving both your hands on his strong forearms and putting a little bit of pressure over them, _-Michael, I need to go to the bathroom.-_ you whispered again, pausing your actions to look over him.

He barely moved, sighing deeply. Only at your _"please"_ he reluctantly freed you from his embrace, his arms slowly sliding from your waist and falling upon the mattress as they gradually lost the grip on your body.

A feeble _"thank you"_ left your lips as you stepped away from the bed, moving over your wardrobe to put on your nightgown. As you did, your gaze casually fell on Michael's mask, left unguarded on his nightstand.

A devious grin flashed on your face, eyes shifting from Michael's back to his mask, as a twisted idea worked his way into your head. What if you woke Michael up by jumping on him while wearing it?!

Your eyes rested on your boyfriend silhouette whilst you reflected on your crazy idea. _-Uhm, maybe that's too much...-_ you whispered to yourself at last, shaking slightly your head. _-But I can at least just try it on...-_

You slyly paced toward the nightstand, your bare feet barely touching the floor to make as little noise as possible. Without further ado, you extended your hand to pick up the mask and then cautiously stepped back eyeing Michael's frame in the meantime, before leaving the room at a pretty fast pace.

As you reached the bathroom, you stopped in front of the huge mirror and examined the mask, rolling it into your hands, then slowly put it on. You stared curiously at your own reflection.

 _-Oh, it's pretty comfortable..-,_ you quietly murmured, tilting your head to show off every side of it - _And ohhhh! How come i look so sexy in it!?-_ you observed, posing theatrically with your hands on your hips and one knee slightly lifted, _-I should ask Michael to wear this negligee too, instead of his suit...-_ you paused, staring at your reflection as you imagined your boyfriend wearing your long semi-transparent dress.

You instantly burst into laughs, eyes squeezing shut as a consequence, head shaking slightly side to side.

A deep husky sigh coming from behind, freezed you in your tracks.

_Damn, he caught you red-handed, didn't he?_

One eye slowly re-opened to reveal an annoyed Michael standing right behind you on the doorframe, staring at you through the mirror.

You began chuckling nervously, hands promptly moving to the back of the mask to pull it off, _-Sorry, Mike... I was just trying it on...-_ your eyes shyly peered at his reflection before lowering upon the mask now in your hands, _-I know I should have asked you the permission to take it.. I'm really sorry.. I wasn't really thinking-_

His quiet stare was getting incredibly uncomfortable and above all, it was increasing your nervousness. Now you were clearly starting to regret your stupid decision. Was he angry? Why did you have to do that? And why didn't you think about the possible consequences? Michael was possessive over his things, you knew it so well.

As caught as you were in your thoughts, pondering on your behaviour and how would he punish you for what you did, you didn't hear him approaching you. Only when you felt his hands clenching on your waist, you raised your head and quizzically looked at him through the mirror, a startled expression printed upon your face.

He took the mask from your grip and abruptly threw it on the floor. He then turned you around, making you face him, his hold tightened on your hips as he picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder just like one would do with a sack of potatoes.

 _-Ouch, hey..-_ you whined, wincing for the pain caused by his shoulder hitting you right in the guts, _-I am fragile, you know?-_

He didn't reply, but for an answer you received a spanking hard enough to make you gasp but not enough to ensure your fear. It was a playful gesture, you sensed it. A relieved sigh escaped your lips; he wasn't angry.

You quietly let Michael bring you back to your shared bedroom, where he loosened his grip on your body and dropped you on the mattress.

He eyed you unblinking as he made it to the other side of the bed and lay down. He covered you both with the sheets and then promptly pulled you over him by the waist, recovering his grip on your body by wrapping his arms around your hips. He held you even tighter than before, you observed.

Michael quietly stared at you for a moment before softly whispering in a low croaky voice, _-You. don't. move.-_

You chuckled in response, getting closer to him and wrapping your own arms around his mid-section, _-I won't.. I won't.-_ you cooed, closing your eyes as you nuzzled your cheek on his warm chest.

Wrapped in such a lovely embrace you both fell asleep straight away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of where I am going with this one, really... but here you have it anyway? I hope you will find it of your liking.
> 
> Oh, let me remind you that I do take requests so feel free to comment below or message me. I am open to any idea or suggestion, and ready to fullfil your every desires and needs ;) 
> 
> Until next time, be well! ♡


End file.
